im heading back
by ValentineTenshi
Summary: Yukihyo a girl whos lost everything including her boyfriend decides to head back in time to save all her friends but she needs to keep the fact that shes from the future a secret but she soon finds out that its harder than she thought will she be found out or will she be able to keep her many screts from the people of the hidden leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I had 2 stories up but they sucked so

I deleted them and started working on this one

I own main character and the 20 tails nothing else

Chapter 1

Yukihyo walked up to the wet memorial stone which was soaked by the rain. Dragging her feet and she walked through the rain and puddles the memorial stone held the names of her friends and her lover even Sasuke's name was there, yeah Sasuke came back to the village and regained everybody's trust. The person to kill all her closest friends was none other than Kabuto Yakushi. Yukihyo hated him with a burning passion. She placed bouquets by each of her friends names and then she stopped at Gaara's name sure he was buried in the Sand village but his name was still on the memorial stone in the leaf village. Yukihyo missed her kind and gentle boyfriend. But of course she could never get him back and she was stuck there until death with only memories of him.

"Yukihyo?" came the voice of Tsunade "Yes lady Tsunade?" she asked standing up and turning around to face her superior. "I need you for a mission I know it's still hard for you only having lost them a couple of days ago but you're the best suited for this mission." Tsunade explained, "But lady Tsunade I don't want to leave the village until I stop grieving this much I'm no use to anyone in the state I'm in." Yukihyo explained "I think you'll like this mission how would you like to save your friends and your 'mate'?" she asked, "what do you mean that's impossible" she stated more tears slipping down her cheeks. "But it is with this ring you can head back in time to when you were 12 and you can stop the events that led to this, your kekkei genkai will make it easier to stop everything now go, kiss the stone and think about the day you graduated from the academy but the stone will break, you will still have all your current power and jutsu but you will have to live through your life again from 12 years old" Tsunade explained. "Ok meet you again later" Yukihyo said before kissing the stone and thinking back to the graduation day at the academy.

Yukihyo POV

I woke up in my 12 year old bed and looked around the room. My room was painted with detailed paintings of all the tailed beast from 1 to 20 I remember painting them back when I was 4 being very talented in painting and drawing the arts in general, I smirked I get to show up Kakashi sensei at the bell training because this time around he's weaker than me right now because I'm high Hokage level and Tsunade was planning to appoint me after she decided to step down. 'Okay enough with that I have an exam to prepare for' I thought before getting up and getting on my traditional ninja clothes that I always wore back when I was young it consisted of a black tank top and black shorts.

Once I was all dressed and ready for school I ran out of my house and towards the academy locking the door of the main household of my clan. I'm the only one left of my clan so I live here alone I've been like this since I was 4 but I've made it through okay.

I walked into my academy classroom just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke kiss, I burst out laughing that never gets old. I walked to the back of the class and sat beside Hinata, took out my Ocarina and started playing watch?v=jKrhPHSuy4Q

. When I stopped all eyes were on me "what?" I asked "I've never heard you play an instrument but now that I have your pretty good" Sasuke and Naruto said in sync. Oh I forgot that they both had a crush on me back then. "Okay pipe down we will now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room, the final test will be on the clone jutsu" Iruka explained.

After the final exam Mizuki led Naruto away to trick him, for now I'll let story play out as it was. I just headed back to my clan compound and went into the secret tunnel that leads back to my clan's home village the village hidden in the tails. My clan was special we could turn into animals we are actually born as animals and named after them that's why my name is Yukihyo it means Snow Leopard. I reached the portal that leads up to my village it's basically a village in the sky where jinchuuriki like myself, Naruto, and Gaara aren't shunned and hated it's a place where we can be ourselves.

I walked through the village gates and was tackled by five little balls of furry energy named Yukihyo all little kids of the snow leopard section of the village. With my mom dead I'm the leader of the snow leopard clan and I have to teach and look after each member of the clan. "Hey guys I'm glad to see you to but I kinda need air to live" I said "sorry lady Yukihyo" they chorused getting off me. The kids and I walked off into the temples its where the snow leopards live and train it's for us alone right now it's only me and the kids in the snow leopard clan. That night I sung them to sleep and I stayed there with the kids hoping that I will teach them the things and roles a snow leopard must do, hoping that I will raise them right.

I woke up in the morning with the kids, we were all snow leopards. I yawned and got up, waking up the kids as I did and we all turned back into humans "I have to go back to the surface and learn more jutsu so I can come back tonight and teach it all to you kay?" I asked "yeah see you tonight lady Yukihyo" they called as I walked away and towards the gates. I was very popular with the kids in the village they came to the bonfire pit outside the temple grounds and I sing songs to them using my guitar and other instruments.

I walked into the classroom and sat down and waited I already knew what team I was on I was with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Well at least I get to relive my time with team seven and maybe this time around it will last a little bit longer. Who knows maybe I can keep Sasuke from going bad altogether. Who knows? Ya know?


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone its chapter 2

im going to stay as much to the story as I can

with my own awesomeness added

Yukihyo POV

I sat in class as Iruka called out the squads it was boring so I went deep into my mind to talk to Snowwing my tailed beast. Snowwing is different for one thing she is the twenty tails and another thing she likes humans unlike the other tailed beast and her and I are best friends unlike other jinchuuriki and their tailed beast other jinchuuriki only think of them as a power boost they don't even know their real names. It makes me sick sure everyone knows Shukaku and that's his real name I've seen him at the tailed beast meeting sometimes. I am the only human to go to those because the tailed beast, like me and I'm friends with my tailed beast. I know the names of the other tailed beast too. Like Matatabi is the two tails, Isobu is the three tails, Son Goku is the four tails, Kokuo is the five tails, Saiken is the six tails, Chomei is the seven tails, Gyuki is the eight tails, Kurama the nine tails, Shinju the ten tails but he only comes back into existence if the tailed beast one through nine are combined, Ryoki the eleven tails, Sukiryo the twelve tails, Hyoryo the thirteen tails, kitsuneia the fourteen tails, Shukafu the fifteen tails, Shin the sixteen tails, Shinjui the seventeen tails, Mizuryo is the eighteen tails, Yosohyo is the nineteen tails, and then there's Snowwing the twenty tails.

"Squad 13" Iruka called snapping me out of my thoughts on the tailed beast only for me to notice that squad 7 has already been called. "Hikari Oni, Kaoru Oni, and Yukihyo Dobutsu" Iruka called. 'Wait! WHAT?! I'm not on team 7 oh well ok' I thought. "Hey Dobutsu!" somebody called to me "huh?" I asked turning around to find myself face to face with Hikari and Kaoru Oni, they were always picked on for their clan's abilities and their hair color which I found totally awesome btw. "I bet you hate to be on a team that's made of halfly of freaks" Hikari said "believe me if anyone is a freak it's me just look at my kekkei genkai" I said as I turned into a snow leopard "THAT'S TOTALLY AWSOME!" they yelled in sync like they usually did when they talked "also can you two keep and secret?" I asked "yeah" they said in sync "don't hate me but I'm a jinchuuriki" I said waiting for them to called me a freak and start calling me names "THAT'S ALSO AWSOME" they yelled "you really think so" I asked "yep" they said and then we waited for our sensei to arrive.

When she got here I realized that it's Anko cool I've always wanted to have her as my sensei "ok now why don't we introduce ourselves one at a time" she said "how about you go first so we can see for ourselves how it's supposed to go" the twins suggested "me? I'm Anko Mitarashi I like Dango and hanging out with friends, I dislike brats and cocky people, and my future dream is to kill Orochimaru! Your turn crazy eyes" she said pointing to me "I'm Yukihyo Dobutsu I like my friends, teammates, sensei, and the arts, I dislike rude, cocky, know-it-all brats and jerks and my future dream is to become the best kunoichi the ninja world has ever seen! Your turn Hikari" I said "im Hikari Oni I like my friends, teammates, sensei, and my family, I dislike sour things and the same as Yukihyo over there and my future dream is to one day meet my one true love! Your turn Kaoru" he said before sitting down again "im Kaoru Oni and everything is ditto to my brother" he said before sitting back down.

For the next two months we trained hard and completed our missions. Our regular training grounds were the forty-fourth battle training zone or as we like to call it the forest of death. It's like our second home and we know the place like the backs of our hands and even better the forest of death is where the second phase of the chunnin exams were this year and I couldn't wait. "okay now at the chunnin exams when you see Ibiki what do you do?" Anko Sensei asked us "CLIMB ON HIM LIKE HE'S A TREE!" the three of us yell "EXACTLY! Well done my students. You've made me proud to be your sensei" she said "now I will see you after the first part of the exams look for my flashy entrance ok?" she asked us "YEAH" we yelled before she disappeared in a puff of smoke "I KEEP FORGETING TO ASK HER TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT" I yelled in frustration "let it go Hyo-chan you can ask her after the exams" they said "ok well see you guys tomorrow for training and we've got to set up some traps in the forest don't we" I said "yeah see you tomorrow Hyo-chan" they called as they walked away. This years exams are looking like they're going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY READERS IM COMING THROUGH BRINGING ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU

It's a rip of Naruto's Choji/wood song thing

Chapter 3

Yukihyo POV

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hallways. I got up and noticed the five little fluff balls sleeping in a pile on the ground. 'so who's walking down the halls we're the only snow leopards in the village and only snow leopards can get into the snow leopard temples' I thought as I got closer to the doorway leading into the hallway old temples don't have doors so I can easily and quietly get into the halls to find out who's in our temple 'Wait. I hear two pairs of footsteps in the halls not just one pair' I thought as I stopped quietly walking towards the door, I poked my head out the doorway and saw the silvery glow coming off the shapes of two people, I quickly recognized them as a man and a woman, the man is a Hyuga I can tell because of his eyes. "Hello dear" the girl said "huh?" I asked "I guess no one told you" the man said sounding sad, I gave them a confused look, "you can't blame her for not knowing" another more manly voice said from behind them. The two turned and I saw another man walking towards the three of us "lord Six Paths" the man said bowing slightly "no need for formalities my son in law" he said 'so this is the sage of the six paths and that other man in front of me is his son in law' I thought in amazement "oh please Hizashi you don't need to bow your head to my father" the woman said 'so they are married and she is the daughter of the sage of the six paths. So the sage of the six paths, his daughter, and his son in law are standing in front of me?!' I thought "what have you been told your name is?" the man I now know as Hizashi asked "Yukihyo, and what do you mean told my name is?" I asked "your real name is Okami Hyuga and your mine and Hizashi here's daughter" the woman said nudging Hizashi with her elbow "what do you mean" I asked "just as your mother said you're our daughter and the granddaughter of the sage of the six paths that's way and how the three of us are here" Hizashi explained "really" I asked "yes but you got a seal put on you for some reason and told you that your real name was Yukihyo though it is true that you can turn into a snow leopard and a wolf so they changed your name to Yukihyo and you got fake parents here" Hizashi explained "here let me undo the seal" Mr. six paths or should I call him grandpa now I don't know said he then pressed the palm of his hand to my forehead and I felt a surge of pain shot through my head, he then took his hand off my forehead "there now look in that mirror" he said pointing to a mirror on the side of the hallway. I walked over to the mirror and looked into it, my eyes now looked like that of Hinata's or Neji's… wait NEJI! He once told me that his father's name was Hizashi and that he died. "Hizashi-" "just call me dad" he said cutting me off "okay dad… do I have a brother named Neji" I asked "yes you do how did you know" he asked "because a girl in my class at the ninja academy named Hinata said that she had a cousin named Neji and that she had a dead uncle named Hizashi" I said quickly making up a lie, Hinata never told me anything like that but I can't just say that now can I? "hey wait I don't know to call you two mom and grandpa or what" I said pointing at the six paths sage and the women "you can call me mom" mom said "and you can call me grandpa" Grandpa said "so what kind of kekkei genkai do I actually have?" I asked "lets tell you as we go we have only one night to teach you your abilities let's get started" mom said before we all went to the training grounds and they started training me in everything they knew.

I woke up the next morning sore and tired; I had stayed up all night with my parents and grandpa learning my kekkei genkai and any other jutsu they knew I now was the only person alive who had been personally trained by the sage of the six paths I was now way past Hokage level I was in a class by myself before I even entered the chunnin exams. I was way too tired so I let myself drift back into the darkness of sleep.

I was awoken again by five bundles of energy. "WAKE UP LADY YUKIHYO YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE SURFACE" the kids yelled at the top of their lungs. I sat up "Sit down and listen to me for a couple of minutes please" I said "okay" they all said sitting down nice and quietly like I asked "last night I was visited by the spirits of my parents and grandpa and they told me many things" I told them "what kind of things" one of the girls asked "like that my real name is Okami Hyuga and that the sage of the six paths who I told you about was my grandfather" I told them. They looked at me with wonder in their eyes before they all opened their mouths and yelled out "THAT'S SO AWESOME" "he he thanks but as you all said before I have to go back to the surface but how about this I'll bring back some Pockies so we can have some tonight" I said while getting the last of my ninja outfit on "YA ALRIGHT" they yelled "well I have to go back to the surface so I will see you all tonight ok" I said before using the special platform to transport myself back to the surface.

"Yukihyo your late" the twins whined as I walked towards the first gate of the forty fourth battle training zone "sorry and it's Okami" I said walking up to them "huh?" they asked "the spirits of my grandpa and parents visited me last night and told me a very wide variety of things some among them were that my real name is Okami Hyuga and that I'm the granddaughter of the sage of the six paths" I said "really? THAT'S AWESOME" they yelled "hehe good to know" I said as we walked into the forest of death and started setting the traps for the chunnin exams.

"Well that's enough trap setting for today I have five hungry mouths to feed back home and I promised I would bring some pockies home to eat as a treat tonight" I said as I started walking away "HEY" they yelled running up to me "what?" I asked "we want you to come over to our house for dinner tomorrow night please?" they asked/whined "okay I have to make sure I have someone to babysit the kiddos though" I said "YES" they yelled before running off to Kami knows where.

"Hey kiddos miss me" I asked "of course" they replied still latched onto my legs. "I have to go make dinner why don't you all go practice the shuriken jutsu I taught you?" I asked "ok" they said before letting go of my legs and running off to the training fields. "DINNER TIME" I yelled after I had finished setting dinner out on the table "YAY" they yelled as they came running into the room "thank you for dinner Oki-chan" they chorused "Oki-chan?" I asked "yeah Oki-chan" they said "okay then you can call me whatever you want" I said "Yukihyo number one I need you to watch the others tomorrow night I have been invited to dinner at my teammates compound tomorrow night" I said "so you're not coming home for dinner tomorrow night" Yukihyo number five asked I numbered them starting at number one, the oldest and then five, the youngest "no" I said "I promise to take good care of the others" Yukihyo number one said and then we ate the rest of our dinner in silence and go to bed.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked up to my two blue eyed teammates "Oki-chan" they called as I got a little closer to them "that's what the kiddos were calling me last night" I said as I reached them "so you're coming to dinner tonight right?" they asked me as we went inside the training zone "yeah I got Yukihyo number one to watch everyone tonight" I said "to return to favor how about you all come to my home for dinner tomorrow night" I suggested "okay we can't wait" they chimed.

"WE'RE HOME" the twins yelled as we entered their house which was the head house of the Oni clan "welcome home boys oh is this the girl you told me all about" a really beautiful woman asked after greeting them walking into the room "YEP" they chimed "well show her around don't be rude to your guest" she scolded "yes mom let's go Oki-chan we'll show you around" they said as they lead me down a hall. "This is our room" they said ending our tour of their home, they had a very beautiful home. "BOYS DINNER TIME" their mother called from somewhere downstairs "COMING" they yelled leading me downstairs and into a room where their family members were sitting around a table, there was three seats left and they were right next to each other.

"See you two tomorrow, thanks for the meal Mrs. Oni" I said looking back at the Oni family "anytime dear welcome to the family" Mrs. Oni said "see ya tomorrow Oki-chan" the twins chorused "see ya tomorrow" I said before walking away and towards home. I was going to like this new past I have somehow landed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone another chapter of our beloved characters

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of five snores, and the fur of the five snow leopard cubs that I treat as my own siblings, they were all sleeping soundly. I quietly got up and left leaving them sleeping.

"Hey guys" I called as I jogged up to my two blue eyed teammates. "Oki-chan" they said in sync turning my way and gripping me in a very tight bear hug, I felt like a sandwich. "So we're coming to your house tonight" they asked letting me go so I could breathe "yeah but you are most likely going to find it very strange and you can't tell anybody what you see there it's top secret got it?" I asked "yep" they said and we set to work setting the last of the traps up in the forest of death.

"You all done on your end" I asked through the bird language Hikari and Kaoru had taught me to speak "yeah where are you wolf pup" Hikari asked me, I giggled at the nickname they now used for me in three quarters of a day we had gone from Oki-chan to wolf pup, they say it suited my attitude, my abilities and my name, but what can you do am I right? "The fourth gate" I replied "be there in a sec" Hikari said. "wolf pup lets go I'm hungry and tired come on aren't the kiddos going to get worried if you're not there soon?" the twins asked walking up to me "okay lets go" I said as I lead them to the empty Dobutsu compound. "Wolf pup what are we doing here" they asked as we approached the head household of the Dobutsu clan "heading to my home" I replied as I lead them into the dojo of the main household and walked up to the seventh tatami mat. "What are you doing wolf pup?" they asked as I lifted up the tatami mat to reveal the secret tunnel to the portal that takes you to the village hidden in the tails. "A tunnel? Where's it lead?" they asked "you'll see" I said as I lead them down into the tunnel. "You lead us to a dead end" they said "no follow me and take my hands" I said as I took their hands in mine and lead them to the portal platform and did the jutsu. Once we were at the entrance of the village hidden in the tails "your from another village?" they asked "no this isn't a real ninja village the kids learn jutsu and fighting skills so they can protect themselves if they decide to go traveling, only people who live here and you two know of its existence at all" I said "so it's just a place where they live without the fear of being attacked by other villages" they asked "yes to put it simply follow me to the snow leopard temples" I said leading them to the temples "Oki-chan your home" the kiddos called as we approached the temple entrance "are these your teammates that you told us about" Yukihyo number four asked "yes this is Hikari and Kaoru" I said before we all headed inside for a fun filled evening full of training laughing eating and joking around. I was happy that I could share my home with my teammates because I could never show this to my old teammates they are something special, that they are.


End file.
